Shotgun
Name ZX76 shotguns are in service with the U.S.C.M.s. Description The ZX76 shotgun is used with the U.S.C.M.s on BG386, a double barrel shotgun firing standard 12-gauge rounds. A choice of weapon by the experienced marine in combat and defense. In both single and double barrel configuration it has a proven use in the field with a quick reload but a limitation being the number of rounds carried. Construction ---- Made from alloy with standard under barrel reload, carrying 2 rounds in the chamber and 6 rounds in the breach. Similiar to construction with models in use aboard the U.S.M. Auriga, and other shotguns in use on LV426 and LV1201, these latter models are a single barrel construction with a slightly lower RPM. Tactical Uses ---- The ZX76 shotgun is used in all combat situations on BG386, singleplayer, multiplayer and survivor. The ability to fire in both single barrel and dual barrels allow for stopping capability in defense and combat. A similiar rate of fire (RPM) in both single or dual configurations, single discharge allowing for a targeted shots and dual barrels for stopping and wide dispersion. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance ---- Appearances in the following; Aliens v Predator 3 Variations Aliens: Colonial Marines Aliens v Predator Original, Gold, Classic Aliens v Predator 2 Alien Resurrection Alien Trilogy Alien: Isolation Aliens: Infestation Predators (game) AVP: Evolution Predator (film) Predator 2 (film) Aliens (film) Alien Resurrection (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Predators (film) Prometheus (film) Interactions Deployment Shotguns are available in the following; [[wikipedia:Aliens_(film)|'Aliens (film)']] In the film Aliens, Hicks is the only marine who carries a shotgun (M37A2), using it as they enters the Atmosphere Processor as orders have been given to only use Flame thrower units. Aliens: Infestation In the game Aliens: Infestation a marine can use a M37A2 combat sotgun once it is found, with ammo collectable in game. Predators (game) As in the film Predators, a shotgun (AA12) is carried by Royce. [[Aliens: Colonial Marines|'Aliens: Colonial Marines']] W-Y MK221 Tactical Shotgun Self-loading, tactical shotgun constructed of heat resistant alloys, allowing the weapon to maintain structural integrity after firing multiple shots in quick succession. (8 rounds) Alternative fire: W-Y 21S Arc Rounds Underslung launcher mechanism designed to deliver an electrically charged shotgun slug contact with enemy personnel results in temporary, but complete, paralysis. W-Y ID16 Incendiary Shells Highly flammable buckshot rounds consisting of a thermite/phosphorous mixture rounds cause catastrophic physical damage to enemy combatants. W-Y H34 Fragmentation Rounds High-explosive rounds consisting of a 15mm miniature warhead rounds explode on surface impact with an effective explosive radius of two meters. Attachments: W-Y R2 Recoil Dampening Stock W-Y MK221 stock replacement contains a hydraulic counterweight system, significantly reducing the fell effects of weapon recoil. W-Y C47 Box Magazine System Heavy modification of the MK221 reload system replaces tubular hand-fed magazine with a box magazine system, allowing the weapon to be reloaded dramatically faster. W-Y MK211 Stock Iron Sight Standard W-Y MK221 Tactical Shotgun iron sight sight rail and post are highlighted with green LED indicators, maintaining tactical supremacy in low-light situations. W-Y S91 DOT Reflex Sight Non-magnifying reflector sight outfitted with a red LED dot 1led dot remains consistently positioned, allowing for faster target acquisition. W-Y L14 Laser Targeting System Side-moounted red diode laser targeting attachment emits a laser targeting reticule consistent with projectile trajectory, even at long distances. Skins: Stock MK221 Standard MK221 paint job. Perfect Harmony Custom paint job consisting of a black and white camo pattern. Tree Hugger Custom paint job consisting of a camo pattern that resembles withered leaves, useful in highly forested areas. Blood Spatter Custom paint job consisting of red paint in a blood spatter pattern. Fire Mode: Standard Fire Standard MK221 semi-automatic fire mode. Motorized Cycling Mechanism Installed motor assists in round cycling converting the MK221 into a fully automatic weapon. Armat M37A2 Pump Shotgun Simple and effective pump-action shotgun classic pump-action allows extremely powerful shells to be fired. (8 rounds) Alternative fire: Armat R1 Flechette Rounds Specialty rounds which replace standard buckshot with pointed steel darts, the arrow like shape of each dart ensures the spread is minimal. Armat B15 Timed Explosive High-explosive compostion B15 fragmentation shells, when fired, the shell's fuse is activated, creating a short delay before detonation. Attachments: Armat B3 Barrel Choke Tube Ported, heat-treated barrel choke, threads into the M37A2 barrel and insures a more efficient release of gas, resulting in tighter spread. Armat C8 Custom Loading Port Weapon modification consisting of a beveled loading gate and a boring of the shell port, allows overall faster reload times. Armat S7 Alloy Iron Sights Steel alloy sight designed to reduce overall weapon weight by three ounces, weight reduction results in less fatigue and faster target acquistion when aiming down sights. Armat Laser Targeting System Side-mounted red LED targeting laser, emits a laser targeting reticule indicating the epicenter of buckshot dispersal. Armat M37A2 Stock Iron Sight Standard configuration Armat M37A2 iron sight, small notch and post result in minimal occlusion to the shooter's view. Skins: Stock M37A2 Midas Touch Army Mode Hot Rod Fire Mode: Armat S11 Expanding Shot An anti-personnel ammo type, each shell is filled with mushroom shaped shot, designed to expand when making contact with organic tissue. [[Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|'Others':]] Hicks' Shotgun (M37A2) (8 rounds) Continuity AVP: Evolution In AVP: Evolution synthetics can either be equipped with pump-action or drum Shotguns. [[Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection']] The Shotgun in the game Alien Resurrection although a double barrel fires a single shot at a time. In the film Alien Resurrection Vriess' shotgun is double barreled and other shotguns are single barrel. [[:Category:armoury|'Films']] Shotguns also appear in Predator (film), Predator 2 (film), Aliens (film), Alien Resurrection (film), Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film), Predators (film) and Prometheus (film). In the film Predator 2 Spas-12 shotguns are used mainly by Lt.Mike Harrigan. Prometheus (film) shotguns fire special high velocity rounds similiar with the Pistols and Storm Rifles. [[Aliens: Colonial Marines|'Aliens: Colonial Marines']] Aliens: Colonial Marines feature upgradable shotguns with ammo, configuration and camouflage improvements, including a choice of different shotguns the Tactical Shotgun, Armat M37A2 Shotgun and Hicks' Shotgun with shotgun attachments for the Armat M41A Pulse Rifle MK2, M4RA Battle Rifle and NSG 23 Assault Rifle. [[wikipedia:Aliens_(film)|'Aliens (film)']] Hicks M37A2 shotgun in the film was last used in the APC, in the game Aliens: Colonial Marines Hicks shotgun is found aboard the Sulaco. [[:Category:armoury|'Various']] M37A2 shotguns appear in Aliens: Colonial Marines, Aliens: Infestation and Aliens (film). Timeline See also BG386 LV426 LV1201 Pulse Rifle Pistol Smart Gun Flame thrower Scoped Rifle Grenades Motion Tracker References Citations Aliens v Predator 3 Aliens: Colonial Marines Aliens v Predator Original, Gold, Classic Aliens v Predator 2 Predator (film) Predator 2 (film) Aliens (film) Alien Resurrection (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Notes Category:Armoury Category:Aliens Armageddon Category:Aliens: Colonial Marines